UNBROKEN BONDS
by Hunter-Eve-Storm
Summary: What if the three brothers had a sister? Yet she wasn't their sister and she came from another world? The world of One Piece is built of myths and legends it seems. Yet Fae have seem to gone almost extinct like Merfolk. Saikino is a rare Fae who was accidentally sent there and since leaving has wanted to return to the place closest to her heart. Her friends and only family.
1. Prologue

**UNBROKEN BONDS**

_Prologue_

Eve/Saikino: Hey y'all!~ First story on this account, and first OP story period. Sorry if charas go ooc don't mean too. I appreciate constructive criticism but I will give yummy chocolate graveyard cupcakes to whomever reviews! I also appreciate compliments! By the way the tomb stones are éclair cookies!

Luffy: *Snoring by the time I'm done talking* Nnn yummy cupcakes zzzzz Ace-Nii….

E/S: AWW SO KAWAII! *goes to glomp but Ace walks in the way*

Ace: Luffy! Wait, why are you hugging me Sai-chan? *he blinks ready to hug Luffy*

E/S: I was going to glomp Luffy…..

Ace: *Slowly nods* Ooookaaay

Sabo: Hey Kino, I- ACE!

*Ace and Sabo hug squashing me in the middle*

Straw Hat Crew: O.o… Wtf? *They all stare bewildered*

Luffy: Nngh… *He slowly wakes up seeing both his brothers. Luffy begins to cry* A-ace? Sa-sabo? I-is it really you?

Ace, and Sabo: Sure is Ototo! Miss us? *They grin pulling the younger boy into a hug*

Luffy: Ace! Sabo! *He cries running into his brothers arms*

Me: *Crying really hard practically bawling* So sweet! *sniffles*

DISCLAIMER: I don't Own ONE PIECE and never will. I can't say it wouldn't be as good as it is seeing as I have started writing my own stories that aren't fanfics and my friends tell me they're really good. I brought someone to tears with one part of a story and she hit me! Y.Y meany…. Anyways on to the story and more of my comments at end.

* * *

The days was storming as lightning crashed outside the small house's windows. The small stone cabin was located in a large forest where two people lived together alone. The stone structure was built of different stones of shape, size, and color. The two who lived there had created it together. The roof was made of wood that was waterproof and allowed water to easily roll off.

Inside the house some male humming could be heard with the clanking of pans and chopping of food on a cutting board. Suddenly a loud bang is heard clear outside the cabin. Inside the cabin a lean muscled blond wearing naught but blue shorts is cooking. At the moment he faces one of the doors his blond brow twitches, dark brown eyes showing exasperation. The man sighs as his voice rumbles out in a whisper, "Looks like she fell off the bed again."

Just then a pretty voice comes through the door, "Fuck! Damn it not another bruise! That hurt like a bitch!"

The man sighs again while saying, "Kino-chan don't you think you curse to much?"

A few grunts can be heard as she fights her way out of her covers. Getting free she walks out slamming the door open to reveal a pretty young woman with mussed up silver hair falling out of a braid. Her eyes look towards his showing a deep gold. He sighs just before she speaks in a slightly husky voice from drooling in her sleep, "No, I only curse at certain times! Also I'm thirsty what's there to drink Sabo?"

He suddenly grins at the childish look on her face. He found it adorable how much she could act like Luffy at times. One time he'd told her that and she hit him hard so he now teases her about it, "Well, Miss Luffy-chan check the fridge."

"Fine," She pouts her medium full dark pink lip puckering out in a pout. Crossing her arms under her large breast Saikino walks to the fridge. She licks her dry lips which get ever darker against her creamy ivory skin. Opening the door she leans down a bit while running a hand over the large male shirt she wore to bed in order to keep it from showing her panties. Finding orange juice she goes to back out quickly only to slam her head against the top of it. She grabs the back of her head tearing up after lifting the fridge off the ground with her head. Nearly crying Saikino curses below her breath, "Shit! That hurt really bad!"

Sabo blushes seeing the look on her face while smiling a bit. He hadn't planned it even though it was funny. Blushing from restraint he finally says, "So, what dream caused last night's tossing? And this morning's fall?"

The silver haired woman looks up and sighs getting a glass cup from the cupboard. Sitting on their small kitchen counter she pours herself some orange juice while saying, "A huge fight… It involved Ace getting captured by a man named Blackbeard…" Trailing off she clenches her hands tears sliding down her face she whispers knowing he'd hear, "Sabo, I wonna go back… I don't want to stay here and keep fighting these demons. I miss Ace, Luffy, and everyone else. I wonna be there if they need me!"

Sabo sighs softly walking over to place his hand on her shoulder. He'd always been the one to show his emotions when the time called for it. In fact he'd always been the easy, caring, straightforward, and helpful bring brother to Luffy. Saikino had been their best friend even if she drank the toast with them. Her eyes meet his as he turns her around wiping the tears from her eyes. He kisses her forehead saying, "Hai, I miss my brothers too. Even if I owe you my life and you need me. It can't be helped since how close we became in the year and a half we spent together." Sabo smiles softly rubbing her cheek while wiping the continuous tears, "All we can hope for now is they're safe. Hopefully we can get back home with our family."

The Silverette sniffles while wrapping her arms around his neck burrowing her face into his chest, "I want to go back so bad. I want my family, those I love. I want to be near them and able to help them… Mostly I want them to live and be happy!"

The man nods before rocking her a bit going back to cooking. Sitting there feeling sad the woman begins to sing. Her voice having drank something comes out soft and sweet with lyrics she had recently heard.

(Lights by, Ellie Goulding)

_I had a way then losing it all on my own_

_I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown_

_And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat_

_And I'm not keeping now, the strength I need to push me_

Sabo smiles softly listening to hear voice as it carries through the house and outside. Wolves in the forest hearing the voice howl softly as the song and voice carry some sadness and longing in them. Her singing was like their howling at the moon. The tone was so soft and similar it stirred a yearning within the pack.

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_Home_

Luffy was asleep back in his world. He and his current crew members were heading to a popular place known as Baratie. Nami had suggested they find a cook for the crew before going to the Grand Line. Everyone agreed and thus their coarse had been set!

Suddenly the rest of his crew hears him whimpering in his sleep. This was unusual so naturally they surrounded his door. Nami angry her beauty sleep had been interrupted pounds on his door, "Shut Up!"

Zoro and Usopp yawn while staring at Nami. They sigh as he continues to whimper for in his sleep he hears a familiar voice. Luffy who tended to dream of globs of food and him eating it was dreaming of the past and his family.

_Noises, I play within my head_

_Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing_

_And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept_

_In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

After a while of dreaming he wakes to Nami hitting him upside the head. He whines, "Naamiii! Why'd you hit me?"

She glares, "You're making loud noises waking me from my sleep!"

Pouting he watches the orange haired teen walk away. With a sigh he rubs his neck before sinking back under the covers to sleep dreaming of food.

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_Home_

_Lights, lights, lights, lights_

_Lights, lights, lights, lights_

_(Home, home)_

_Lights, lights, lights, lights_

_Lights, lights_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_Home_

_(Home, home )_

_Lights, lights, lights, lights_

_Lights, lights, lights, lights_

_(Home, home)_

_Lights, lights, lights, lights_

_Lights, lights, lights, lights_

As Saikino finishes singing Sabo sits down. Breakfast was finally on cooking as he made omelets, pancakes, and bacon. He knew after her long night she'd need the energy and something to look forward too. After all they had big plans for the rest of the day.

* * *

Me: Well! That's it for the Prologue. I figure if I can get a few good reviews where people say they like the basic idea I will continue!

Sabo: PLEASE! I really do like being alive. If you like it she told me I will get to meet my brothers again!

Me: *Smacks Sabo* DON'T GIVE THEM SPOILERS!

Sabo: *Winces rubbing the back of his head* Sorry Kino-chan!

Me: It's ok!

Ace & Luffy: DON'T HIT SABO!

Me: *Sighs* Whatever! Oh! By the way guys I'm thinking about making there a bit of LuCe (LuffyxAce) I'm also thinking about adding my Oc with them. What do you think? Should I go for it but put the romance in gradually?

Ace, Luffy, Sabo, & Me: PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!


	2. Wishful Dreams

**UNBROKEN BONDS**

_Chapter 1_

Wishful Dreams

Me: Welcome Back! *Sniffles* watched Ace's death scene again and I can't help but think, 'What a torturous scene to those of us who love their relationship.'

Luffy: *Cries again remembering hoe Ace died in his arms* ACE! ACEEE!

Ace: *Hugs Luffy* Shh! I'm here now Little Brother.

Sabo: *Hugs him too* That's right! Eve allows us to live here even if she wouldn't if the story was really hers… *Gives me a dark look* I've read some of her stories and she also killed off a character she made everyone grow to care for. It was horrible! Meany Sin Angel!

Me: *Blushes while laughing nervously rubbing sore neck* H-hey it's a way to take the story forward! And I thought I made it up to the readers in the next few chapters!

Sabo: No, no you didn't. *Said in blunt tone*

Me: *Tears up bottom lip trembling* YOU'RE SO MEAN SABO! SOMETIMES A LOVED CHARACTER HAS TO DIE! I mean sure I hate the fact he killed you and Ace off but I also understand where Edo comes from as an Author myself!

S/A/L: *Feel guilty* Sowwy….

Me: *Blushes* Kawaii… NOT SAYING DISCLAIMER! Thanks for views hope I get reviews this time too….

Sabo: Hunter-Eve-Storm does not own One Piece but wishes she did draw that good!

Me: *Sighs* So true!

* * *

It had slowly grown farther into the day as the little light they got through the clouds faded. The rain kept falling harder as it wore on lightning flashing across the sky as thunder rolled. The silver haired woman sighs knowing she was to go to work with this relentless weather.

"Want me come with you?" Sabo asks being the driver.

Puffing out her cheeks Saikino pouts, "Seems you'll have to. I guess you might as well ask the people around if they know anything about dimensional transfers."

Sabo nods grinning big, "Afterwards we go shopping!" The woman snickers at his girlish ways and he glares, "What?"

"You sound womanly, 'Then we can go shopping!'" She mocks him with a teasing, mischievous glint to her golden eyes.

The male pouts, "Come now, we need things ready for our trip, no?" The silver haired woman frowns, but nods her consent. "Then why is there a problem with us going shopping?" Sabo asks her lightly.

"Oh, there isn't! It's just the way you said it that sounded wrong," She grins showing off sharp k9s.

The man sighs at the younger woman's antics, "Let's just go already ditz." The silverette pouts muttering an 'ok' before grabbing her bag walking out the door. The porch had an overhanging that kept them from being poured on as they stood there contemplating who'd get the car.

"You get it since I'm the one working tonight and don't ne- Come to think of it I have to shower before dressing anyways… Still you're a better driver, and if I get the car I'm driving!" Saikino warns him with a look of promise. Sabo shivers fear going down his spine before running out into the rain quickly to retrieve the truck. As he opens the door and jumps in she can tell he's pretty wet. Thankfully it wasn't as bad as the time they had a hurricane a few years back.

The truck drives up to the porch as the blond male glares opening the door. "Get in," He growls in a annoyed tone.

She grins and laughs hopping in to shut the door while sitting, "Shishishi, thanks Sabo-nii!~ You're the best big brother!" Saikino was obviously sucking up to the Twenty year old blond. He knew this as well and gave her a look that said 'Keep it up you're going out the door'. The woman gives him a sheepish look while rubbing the back of her neck hoping he wouldn't get madder.

Suddenly he grins back at her showing a wide grin, "Don't worry, I'm afraid of your driving. I wouldn't let you drive in the rain, and as for walking since you bring in the income can't let ya." He shrugs lightly punching her shoulder. Surprisingly it was a lot stronger than it looked with his lean muscle look. He looked weaker than he really was. He knew it hadn't hurt her like it would a normal woman because even the woman was stronger than she looked. If you ever caught a glimpse of her shirt raising up because her large breast you'd see six pack abs.

For women it was hard getting muscles unless they worked out a lot or fought quiet a bit. Saikino did both, around five she goes to a club where she dances and sings with a couple breaks till Eleven at night when she leaves to go to her other job of hunting down demons who've been hurting people while also looking for a way back to the other world. After that she usually got home at 4 or 5 in the morning to wake up at 10 and about noon to 3:45 to train with him. Sabo on the other hand usually did the house chores, cooked for him and helped Saikino's wolf pack get food.

They reach town in 15 minutes arriving at her job directly at 5 as she rushes in her time card getting punched. The woman grins back while saying, "Don't forget to look around the book stores!~"

Sabo sighs waving at her knowing she meant to look for possible spell books. He shrugs heading on into town while Saikino went to work.

Time had passed quickly as the woman walked into her job. As always she was immediately rushed to the showers to wash off with exotic smelling soaps that the stylists decided matched her appealing uniqueness. She hated it but went along knowing they usually didn't do much to change her looks beside hide her scars. It was one reason they never made her wear see through clothes or hired her out as a whore. Another reason was they KNEW she would beat the life out of them. Saikino may be a Nymph built to appeal to men but she was also a warrior and demon who wouldn't forgive disrespect.

Saikino squeezes the water from her hair after getting done while wiping the rest off her curvy and lean muscled body. For being scarred she was still extremely attractive with pale smooth ivory skin that felt like silk. She smells herself finding the scent of blue, black, and crimson roses. The flowers were extremely rare even though she had a garden of them in the forest near her wolf pack. A sigh leaves the silver haired woman's medium full light red lips.

She walks out of the shower as another woman puts a robe on her and she sweat drops, "You realize I'm capable of doing that right?"

"Hai, Kino-sama but it is my job to attend you," The woman replied in a light and throaty voice. As always Saikino found it attractive and lightly grabbed her throat rubbing it lightly. She grins devishly and nibbles at the top of the woman's artery drawing out a moan, "Sai-Saikino w-we bet-better hurry boss!" As the Silverette leans back she grins hearing the woman's shuddering gasp.

"Alright then hurry forward," The younger woman replies motioning her 'assistant' forward. As she walked away the faint sent of citrus is left behind. The red-head always smelled of oranges or other such fruit. Sai's guess was she ate the fruit a lot because even her breath smelled of it. She knew this because she'd almost got the red headed lady to kiss her a few times. Saikino knew she was only 19 while the woman was 30 but she was still attractive for a human of her age. A sigh leaves her light red lips again as she sits in a chair to let her stylist get to his work.

"Sooo, what mood are you in today? Is my little minx feeling feisty, soft and feminine, or sexy?" The man asks with 'humph' in his voice. He was your stereotype gay man who loved haired. His own was in corn rolls down the back of his head with beads mixed in. Grabbing his hand she looks into the mirror seeing his coco colored reflection and grins. The black man was one of her favorite people because he took her jokes towards him and threw them back. He was awesome in her opinion.

"Well, tonight I'm feeling a bit of each so we'll have to switch after each break, ne?" She waits for his nod then continues, "Why don't we go with sexy first? We can move the way we like after that." The man nods before getting to work on her appearance.

* * *

The group arrives at Baratie after picking up Joni and Yosaku on accident. They'd bombed the two while trying out the cannon. As they arrive there they fun into a marine ship with a man named Fullbody as the Lieutenant. The two bounty hunters Joni and Yosaku attack him only to be easily defeated. Luffy makes comments on how weak they are while the marine tells his men to sink the Straw Hats' ship named 'The Going Marry'.

Luffy quickly springs into action sending the cannon ball flying after sucking a lot of air into his rubber body. He makes himself into a huge balloon that send the cannon ball into the side of the Baratie ruining the head Chef Zeff's room and slightly hurting him.

The Marine goes into the restaurant to impress a woman as he had a reservation at the place. While he drinks wine Luffy is dragged into the place to meet Zeff.

"I'M VERY VERY SORRY! AHH YOU LOST YOUR LEG!?" Luffy apologizes while seeing the old blond man's stump leg. Which then the men leave while Zeff explains he lost his leg long before then. Both sit on the bed as Luffy says, "Oh! I see you lost your leg long ago!"

"But you did hurt!" Zeff retorts glaring at the impulsive teen. He continues in a serious manner, "Since you have no money you'll have to repay me through work."

The black haired young man nods eagerly, "Hai, I'll pay for everything I did!"

"You have to work here one year and I'll forgive you," The older man smirks as Luffy gives a stunned face screaming One Year. While this goes the crew discusses what to do.

* * *

As we come back to the other world we find the man is done with his work and Saikino is ready to go out and sing…

* * *

Me: And we end the chapter here…

Luffy: Seriously? You don't even describe what she looks like?

Me: So? It's suppose to be a cliffhanger man! Besides I'm have another story I need to start writing about OP too dork!

Luffy: Really? What is it?!

Me: It's about OP high school! Full of gangs and schools etc.! I hope it'll be fun!~ Lol Whitebeard High and Marineford High, Buncha different schools in the Grand Line! Shishishi But yea not sure of specifics yet!

Luffy: Shishishi it does sound fun!

Ace: Soo *pulls Luffy close* Will I have a brother complex there too?

Me and Sabo: Sure will!~

Me: *looks at him* How did ya know I'd say that?Sabo: You learn a person after being used by them…

Ace, and Luffy: How were you used by her Sabo?

Franky: You sound perverted!~ *Begins to dance* Suuuuper!

Brook: Yohoho nice one Sabo-san!

Usopp and Chopper: Err… I'm scared…

Nami: *hits Franky in the head* Stop it Baka!

Robin: *laughs lightly* Maybe we'll all end up being turned Bi or gay by Eve.

Me: Eh… Well… Um… Let's go before it gets more hectic. Bye! *waves as black screen comes down.


	3. Solution Found

**UNBROKEN BONDS**

_Chapter 2_

Solution Found!

Me: Why do people judge OCs right off the bat? I would appreciate it if people waited a few chapters before flaming my Oc.

Ace: She doesn't own OP or it's charas.

Fantasyland: If she did, she'd be annoying me all the time about it~ *teasing*

Me: XP hell yea I would! I would be all, "Hey, hey Poof-poof! I own this manga! It's called One Piece and I want you to read it!"

Fantasyland: 0_0' *runs away*

Me: *pouts* Aww! She ran away!

Fantasyland: Yeah~ *laughs and skips into the sunset*

Me: Meany… Well onto the story as my Editor leaves… And because she keeps avoiding working on this I shall post!

(^^)-(^.^)- (^^)

The next few weeks flew by fast for the straw hat crew. Nami had stolen a ship and decided to go back to her village. Sanji joined as the cook and with the help of the two bounty hunters they got to Arlong Park. On the way there they hurt a poor unsuspecting Sea Cow who thought he was all that. After getting to the island Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy learnt about everything that happened there and how the people were treated. After some time they beat Arlong and his crew for hurting their Nakama Nami and her family, her village. Usopp and the rest of the crew were treated by the village people while Nami's tattoo was replaced. It was changed into that of a symbol of her village, her home, and everything she loved.

It had been nearly a week since they left Cocoyashi Village and Nami's home island. While on the way their they were attack by the now Ex-Captain Iron-Fist of the Marines. At the same time Luffy had set the record in East Blue as The Rookie pirate with the highest starting price on his head. He has started out at 30,000,000 Beli. By the time they reach Loguetown word had spread of _Straw Hat Luffy _and his feats! Everyone in the crew split up to do their own things. Luffy went search for the gallows, Nami went clothes shopping, Zoro went Sword shopping, Sanji went food shopping while checking out women, and Usopp just went shopping. Sad thing for Usopp was he was suckered into buying fake things.

Sanji was walking around repeatedly getting Goo-goo eyes for pretty women. At the same time he actually did do his shopping though. At one point the walked by a pet store and remembered they needed a cat to catch any rats that dare enter the ship. With a sigh he walks into the shop and begins looking around at the many animals. Many of them were strange creatures that didn't seem normal, although there were some birds and other animals. Smirking he stops before a cage of 5 cats/kittens. Spotting an odd ball he blinks at it's blue fur. Quickly turn to the keeper/casher he asks, "Can I hold the cats?"

The young teen hms looking up before setting down his book. With a sigh he walks over pulling out keys, "Try to keep the rest in while pulling them out, ok?" As Sanji nods the kid opens the cage. His eyes meet the older teens, "Here you go sir."

"Thanks kid," He replies before pulling a black and white spotted cat out first. He checks the small male out before frowning and putting it back in. With a sigh Sanji pulls the many shades of blue furred cat out. He looks the cat over before pulling it into his side looking into it's violet eyes. He then turns to the brown haired teen and says, "I'll take this one, though I'd like to look at the collars as well."

"Alright sir," The boy leads Sanji farther into the store after locking back up the cat cage. They reach the collars quickly and while Sanji looks the kid goes behind the collar to get the tags. He figured the man would want her identifiable. With luck Sanji quickly finds a sturdy leather collar with a metal jolly roger attached to the buckle area. Grabbing that he heads to the counter to find the tags already out.

"Nice, you're keeping up on your job," Sanji nods looking at them before sighing, "Can they be customized?"

The kid grins at the blonde, "Of course, just take it to the blacksmith's and they'll fix it up for you. Now will this be all or do you need food, anything else?"

Sanji thinks for a second before shaking his head, "No, but thanks. What's the total price?" After getting the price Sanji puts that collar on the cat and leaves with her heading to the nearby blacksmith's. On the way there he was encountered by a red haired woman who challenged him to a cooking contest. With a sigh he brushes back his bangs while refusing after leaving. He arrives at the blacksmith's and tells them what he wants before getting how long it would take. With a sigh he walks away putting the cat down. He looks down at her and smiles, "You're a cutie aren't you? Well, guess we should pick a name for you, ne?"

Just as a goes to start thinking of a name the cat shakes out her form before changing into a pretty young woman, "I have a name, it's Vera! Vera D. Luna, nyah!~" Sanji immediately gets heart eyes at the pretty little thing before him.

He smiles at her prettiness, "So you're a Devil Fruit user Luna-chwan!~"

The slightly tanned teen blinks her violet eyes. She smiles brightly tilting her head as her chin length blue hair moves full of life, "Hai, how did you know?"

The tall blond chuckles looking down at the short and petite girl, "Our captain's one himself." As they begin to talk he tells her about the crew and she of course tells him she's joining them. He blinks, "Why? You don't have to."

"Because you saved me! Thank you! I don't think I did before," The Blunette smiles brightly at him. He nods in understanding before hearing her chuckle, "Guess that makes me the pet!~"

The blonde male's eyebrow twitches, "You don't have to be."

Violet eyes meet Black, "Since you bought me to be a pet, I'll stay that." The 16 year old shrugs her shoulders like it's nothing. After that they both leave to go food shopping after paying for the tags and putting it on the collar surrounding her neck. Surprisingly it changed size with her shape, yet was always there. Both shrug this off as they walk away talking. When they get to the fish area though Luna almost drooled practically naming all the different fish. At one point she squeals hugging Sanji seeing the Elephant fish.

"Pretty lady hug Sanji," Sanji responds as hearts enter his eyes and he practically melts into a pile of pleasure. The blue haired girl tilted her head as her hair seems to go it's own way. She blinks at the blond's response before shrugging and dragging him off to enter the cooking contest. Before hugging him he'd asked about buying the fish. With a sigh they do a bit more shopping while waiting on the competition to start. When it starts she waits in the crowd watching. A smile blooms across the girl's face at how smooth he moves working with a top notch patience.

Just then a person bumps into her from behind causing Luna to stumble. Looking back she frowns, "It's not nice to hit people miss." Unbeknownst to her, she was staring at Nami the Straw Hat's Navigator.

Nami's brown eyes scan over the younger girl before smiling, "Sorry, I notice your necklace. Can I ask why you have it?" The orange haired teen tilts her head in interest as Usopp spots the girl and blushes.

"Oh, that's easy! It's not a necklace, it's a collar and I'm the Straw Hats' new pet Cat, Nya!~" The blue haired teen tilts her head cutely. Nami blinks and slowly nods like she understands before turning back to the competition.

Zoro on the other hand isn't even there. He's with a marine woman named Tashigi. She reminded him of his friend when he was little acting like her in so many ways. Yet that couldn't be true because she died when they were still children. He hates how much she looks and acts like his friend, his rival, his sister.

After being discovered by some marines he beats them up and leaves. Arriving at a sword shop he sighs and heads inside to talk to the owner. After much talk the navy blue haired woman walks in to fawn over his sword. Zoro sighs and refuses to sell his sword before heading over to the cheap ones. As he's searching he finds one that sends a jolt to his senses. Immediately he knows it's cursed, even though Tashigi starts fawning over this one too. When she tells him to get it the shop keeper refuses to sell it.

"It's cursed," Zoro replies eyes glued to the blade.

"I-I'm sorry! I-if I knew I wouldn't have said it," Tashigi says panicking while the green haired Samurai shrugs it off.

"It's ok," He rolls his shoulders into a shrug. Suddenly he smirks, "Let's test it out. Which is stronger my luck, or its' curse." With that he tosses the sword above him puts out his arm while closing his eyes. The bladed weapons comes down fast, missing him as he smirk picking up the sword, "I'll take it." He sees the shocked and panicked look on their faces before the owner runs off. After this he leaves with 3 swords happy again.

Just as he runs out he finds the rest of the crew besides Luffy. As they ask each other if they've seen him they hear Buggy the Clown is trying to execute their captain. Shocked Sanji looks back at the group, "Luna-chan go with Nami-swan and Usopp! Zoro and I will go to save the captain, ok!?"

"As you wish master," She nods before grabbing the fish to help Usopp carry it to the ship. That said Nami warns them of a storm coming before they head out. Nami, Usopp, and Vera D. Luna their new blue haired companion, go one way while Zoro and Sanji run the other. Both groups run racing against time to get out of Loguetown alive.

While Nami's group is half way to the ship, Sanji and Zoro arrive at the plaza. Buggy announces he's going to kill Luffy, and Luffy finally realizing this a little earlier smiles at his crew seeing they came to save him. "Guys! You came! Now save me!" They both face palm at his situation before sighing and smiling.

"We're coming captain just hold on!" They both yell before getting ready to face Buggy's crew. As they start to fight beating many rather easily as Marines begin to swarm the plaza hidden. Smoker gives the order to wait, so they do.

Suddenly Buggy begins to laugh, "You're to late! Now your Captain will die!" Buggy laughs in triumph as he begins to bring the sword down. Surprisingly everyone besides Buggy, his crew, and Alvida were worried. They didn't want Straw Hat Luffy to die, as they like his aura.

"Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, and Nami… I'm sorry guys… I'm dead," Luffy says with a bright serene smile. He didn't have any regrets having started on his way to being pirate king. As the blade comes within a inch of his neck blue lightning strikes setting the execution stand a fire. As the stand falls, Luffy's straw hat floats to the ground making everyone think he's dead. Luffy then walks out and grins, "I'm alive… well that's nice." He gets a bigger grin and laughs heartily ignoring the scorched and shocked Clown Pirate behind him. To say the crowd was shocked would be a understatement.

Zoro, and Sanji laugh it off, "Should have expected that from him." After that they shrug making a path through Buggy's minions so the three can high tail it out of there. On the way Zoro stays behind to fight the Kuina look-a-like while the other two carry on. Luffy is challenged by Smoker right after leaving Sanji running for the ship. While all this is happening Nami's group has made it back to the ship. The Marines got there a little after them as well. While being shot at the three get onto the ship. After setting the fish down Vera whimpers not able to really use her Devil Fruit powers in this. She sighs helping Nami get the ship started. Just then Sanji arrives on the coach and starts to fight while Usopp goes to back him up. With the help of Dragon the head of the Revolutionary Army the Straw Hat Crew was free and sailing towards the Grand Line to start their next Adventure!

**-(o.o)-**

**Me: Chapter end!~ Well this has been fun!~ We met a new Chara today!~**

**Ace: Hai, that it has, and where is she?**

**Me: Not sure… *frowns looking around***

**Luna: Here I am, Nya!~ *sitting on Sanji's shoulder***

**Me: OKAY! *sings Oppan Gangnam Style and dances doing the elevator scene with Luffy under me again* YAY!**


	4. Solution Found: Part 2

_**UNBROKEN BONDS**_

_Chapter 3_

**Solution Found: Part 2**

**Me: Well, here's the second half to last chapter! I decided to release them on the same day for tormenting you so long!**

**Ace: Eve, doesn't own One Piece or it's characters!**

**Luffy: *hugs Ace and Sabo***

-(^.^)-

Sabo sighs, it's been two weeks already and they were still searching. Today on the other hand they had agreed on a break. His dark brown eyes slowly scan the surrounding area before returning to his reading. Across from him Saikino sat in a chair also reading a book. If the books were looked at closely one would notice they were spell books. Seeing as they'd talked to a couple demons before this, it was calm. They'd been beat up before she asked them if they could take people to another dimension. Apparently that last of that species died when the two were kids.

Saikino sighs next running a hand over her face. The younger woman growls, "Sabo, go make lunch. I'll keep looking through the books. Some of them are hard to read since they're in demon tongue." Sabo nods while finishing his page.

Feeling eyes on him, he glances up to catch her glaring. He raises an eyebrow, "What? I was finishing my page." When she gives him another look he stands rolling his eyes. While walking into the kitchen he reads eyes showing the keen mind beneath at work. He frowns setting the book on the counter to read while working. Sabo flips the page, washes his hands, and then begins looking for what to cook. Every time he walks by the book, he reads another paragraph.

Finally having everything out for lunch he begins to read while cutting fruits for the desert. He always started it first so they didn't have to wait until after the meal is done to cook. He works quick getting everything ready before moving onto lunch. Feeling nice he'd decided to make beef stroganoff that way meat was cooked. Like Luffy, his little brother, Kino looooved meat and had a huge appetite. The sad thing was, she'd die if he wasn't there to cook, or clean. This "goddess" had absolutely NO house wife abilities. The only thing she could claim is to be good with kids, and if you ever hurt one she was on you like a dog. Unless that child was some sadistically being that enjoyed torturing people, you don't hurt them. In her eyes she had distinct rights and wrongs, and with the black and white comes grey. Now if the kid was misbehaving and you whipped them, it's ok if you don't go over board. Saikino had other "rules" too, but they weren't important at the moment.

Sabo's eyebrows scrunch up as the text he's reading changes. Whatever was on the page was written in another language he didn't know, yet had seen before. With brows furrowed he finishes getting lunch started, washes his hands and heads back to the library A.K.A. living room. He makes a beeline to the language section after noticing her brows are furrowed too. The blonde grabs a book and heads into the other room to translate.

His brown eyes widen and just as he's about to call out Saikino screams his name. Sabo's back goes stiff, not use to that yell. It didn't happen often, yet there was ALWAYS a perfectly good reason for it.

He quickly grabs a weapon and slowly heads to the living room to see Saikino. A man was behind her holding her at sword point. Her eyes, wide with fear look at him with a plea. She breathes slowly while speaking, "S-sabo, get out of the house. Just GO and don't do anything stupid! These guys mean business." He growls looking up into glowing crimson eyes. Suddenly he knows why she said to run…

Fear slowly entered him as he stared up at the creature. It was large with bulging muscles, a mixture skin tone with the colors red, black, and purple. The iris of his eye was a deep crimson while the pupil and the rest were pure blackness, devoid of all colors. He had horns the color of decaying flesh atop his head, and a long thin tail. His legs were long, thick, and goat like with hooves at the end. This creature was no doubt a demon come to fight. Slowly the 20-year-old went back to the kitchen to cook. Hopefully Saikino would get him to fight outside after asking what he was there for.

Back in the room Saikino was still ridged as he stood behind her. Her gut told her Sabo hadn't left the house and wouldn't. It was a nice thought, yet scary at the same time. He meant a lot to her, seeing as they had been together so long he really was like an older brother. The bond they shared was strong from everything they'd been through. A sigh goes through her body as she speaks, "What do you want? I don't remember ever attacking you or anyone that looked like you.."

"Oh, you haven't. I heard you were looking for me though," A deep voice rumbles out of the man's chest.

It takes a second as she blinks shocked. Her mouth drops as a stupid look crosses the Silver haired woman's face. "Shit! Then why're ye trying to kill me?! All I wanted to do was ask a favor!" The woman frowns a dark look crossing her pretty oval shaped face.

The demon blinks, "Then… you weren't looking to kill me?" The demon leans back slightly though still on high alert. "What is it you want then?"

"My friend and I wish to leave this dimension. We were wondering if there's anything you can do to help us? Is there a way to get us to the dimension we wish to go to?" She turns in her seat to face the large male.

The demon thinks for a bit before leaning his face close towards hers with a smirk, "Does that mean you'd never want to return? You'd never meddle in demon's affairs again?"

"Hai, no more big bad demon hunter on the loose! I'll be long gone having fun with my family!" The woman grins and so does the demon. That is until he sees the glint in her eyes. Saikino smirks and says in a songish voice, "But I'd have to put a killing spell on you in case you tried taking us to the wrong dimension. I hope that doesn't sound to tough for you!~"

The demon growls his eyes narrowing at the silver haired woman before he realizes she actually has cause to do that. The male glares, "Fine, but you'll have to give me time to get ready. It would help if you had something from that dimension… or some kind of dimension locator spell."

The silver haired woman grins pointing at the kitchen, "The blonde's originally from that dimension."

The demon blinks before actually chuckling, "Not bad for a half-breed."

Saikino gives him a glare for that comment. He smirks, "Touché!~"

"Why wouldn't it be?" She replies calmly with eyes flashing a bright gold.

"True, I hear half blooded demons do get quiet pissed being talked about in such a way," He leans hi face closer his own crimson eyes glowing.

"Hai, we don't. Especially one's as strong as I," Was her cool reply, easily leaning away. With that she stands walking towards the kitchen, "You may as well join us. I'm sure Sabo would love to hear your information." With that she enters the kitchen holding the door open as her stomach growls. A hold runs over her face smelling Sabo's excellent cooking. Her golden eyes meet his, "Damn that smells soooo good." The demon walks in and goes to sit as Saikino heads towards the cupboards.

"Get away from there and sit! You know you're only allowed to touch the dishes when it comes to eating or washing with me," Sabo says calmly. He never liked her getting plates because she tended to break the dishes. They were lucky enough to keep the dishes in tact when she was eating. With that he set everything up and they began to eat lunch. Everything was explained to Sabo. Sabo nodded slowly to this before saying, "I found a spell as well. It's a dimension located, from the looks…" The two stare for moments before looks flash across their face both of their faces.

A sigh flows through them as the girl nearly cries, "W-we're going home Sabo…" With that said she begins to chow down on the food. They'd need plenty of energy when the time came. While she mows down a plan is set up for the next few days.

**-(^.^)-**

The next few weeks flew by for both the Straw Hats, and Saikino's group. The Mugiwaras made it to the Arabasta Kingdom and Luffy ran off. Into the desert. They were at a port town named, Nanohana where a current hot headed pirate was. At the same time back in Saikino's world she was getting ready to head to theirs'.

Quickly she found a ice-blue vest, a black bikini top/bra with crimson and ice-blue skulls on it, a pair of short black shorts over a garter belt and matching boy cut swim bottoms. A pair of ice-blue stockings go to just above her knees, with a pair of black leather, knee high steel toed combat boots. Her silver hair is pulled back into a braid while wearing a large crimson cloak over it and swords on her right hip. Two knives are strapped to her thighs.

With a sigh she heads out a small bag strapped to her left hip. The bag was black and magic so it could hold many stuff, including large items. Though all she really had in there was some equipment and clothes.

At the same time Sabo had also gotten ready. He, being himself had himself a black top hat, a pair of blue goggles around is neck hanging on his white t-shirt, tucked into a pair of black cargo shorts. Over that he wore a royal blue jacket, and a pair of high black boots. He had a heavy pole strapped to his back as a weapon. He also had one in his hands, while a similar back to hers was strapped to the back of his right hip where it held his equipment and extra clothes.

With a sigh they meet in the living room where they begin to set up. After a circle is made of the ground and Sabo places his old clothes, they start to chant. The two quickly get this done waiting for the demon to show. When he does they get moving and the spell starts. Hopefully, they land in the right dimension…

**-(o.o)-**

**Me: Chapter end!~ Well this has been fun!~**

**Ace: Hai, that it has.**

**Me: Next chapter will be funner!~**

**Saikino: I… Am I really that ungraceful? *goes to grab a dish and drops it breaking it* Oops… guess so… ok I feel like crap now… * goes to emo corner***

**Me: *sings Oppan Gangnam Style and dances doing the elevator scene with Luffy under me* YAY!**


End file.
